


Voilà quoi (par Angelica R)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: Mille petites déclarations [18]
Category: Au revoir là-haut (2017)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: [Durant le film/livre] : La relation d'Albert et Edouard, du point de vue de Louise. Edouard/Albert
Relationships: Albert Maillard/Édouard Péricourt
Series: Mille petites déclarations [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180955
Kudos: 3





	Voilà quoi (par Angelica R)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION  
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :  
> "Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !  
> Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"
> 
> Eh oui, c'est déjà la fin de notre défi collectif de la Saint-Valentin et nous clôturons ce recueil avec le quatrième texte d'Angelica R! Merci à tous de nous avoir lus!
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteur (Angelica R) : Au revoir là-haut ne m'appartient pas (regardez le film/lisez le livre si ce n'est pas déjà fait !) Et le contexte est tout sauf joyeux, même si je vais essayer de faire un peu de fluff quant même.

La guerre avait absolument tout emporté, avait détruit tellement de choses, avait réduit la bouche et le visage d'Édouard en mille morceaux, avait pris tout ce qu'il avait à Albert.

Et Louise, petite fille sans famille qu'ils avaient recueillie et qui s'était attachée à eux, elle avait tant perdu également.

Pourtant...

Et pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ce qu'ils avaient enduré les uns et les autres, malgré tout leurs traumatismes, toutes leurs pertes, ils avaient fini par se reconstruire, _ensemble_.

Eux, ces trois individus qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir, ils avaient quelque chose maintenant, dans ces Années folles qui les avaient complètement oubliés, eux, les survivants que la guerre avait brisés.

Ils n'avaient pas une famille ordinaire, c'est certain.

Mais c'était la leur.

Oh que oui, ils étaient bien atypiques ses nouveaux parents, songeait la fillette en voyant Édouard peindre ses masques en écoutant Albert évoquer la prochaine étape de leur grand plan d'arnaque aux monuments aux morts.

Il s'agissait d'une bonne journée pour une fois.

Oui, certes, certains jours étaient plus compliqués que d'autres, les nuits surtout l'étaient, les hurlements de douleur d'Édouard quand il n'avait pas assez de morphine dans le sang, ou les moments où Albert faisait des cauchemars, ou des crises de panique et qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, jusqu'à ce qu'Édouard vienne le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer.

Certains jours étaient pires que d'autres, mais d'une certaine manière, ils arrivaient à s'en sortir.

Et pour Louise, peu importe que l'arnaque fonctionne ou pas en fin de compte.

Elle avait trouvé une famille.

Et ça lui suffisait amplement.


End file.
